


[Podfic] hells_half_acre's "The Case of The Unfortunate Brother"

by Renton6echo



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of hells_half_acre's wonderful fanfic! It's always fun to read Merlin and Sherlock fusion fics. </p><p>Summary: John meets Sherlock's estranged younger brother in a coffee-shop...twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] hells_half_acre's "The Case of The Unfortunate Brother"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/gifts).



> This recording has been sitting in files for over a year and I finally have the courage to put it up here. Hope you enjoy it!!

_You can download the podfic from Mediafire[ here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/36s10uppf2hip91/The+Case+of+The+Unfortunate+Brother.m4a)._

_You can also find the written work[ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400773)! _

_Enjoy!!!_


End file.
